Secretos bien escondidos
by Sheryl-Nome-the-best-diva
Summary: Haruhi esconde un gran secreto que pondrá en peligro al Hos Club y hará muchos cambios en la vida de este.... ¿qué podrá ser eso tan grave que ni Kyouya podrá enfrentar?
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece ningún personaje del Ouran Host Club, solo el EDM…..**

**Disfrútenlo**

Toda la sala estaba inquieta, las cuatro muchachas se miraban las unas a las otras, unas se mordían las uñas, otra caminaba de un lado a otro y con sus pasos expresaba la frase "¡cálmense todas que me estresan!", una de ellas simplemente se veía aburrida y pensativa, era una casa grande con un gran salón, la reunión más importante del año se gestaba, había caras de angustia y otras a punto de explotar por la presión, habían sido meses muy duros sin su líder, de repente la más pequeña de todas las presentes pegó un brinco

-¡La limusina está aquí!

-Shin Jee, estoy harta de esa broma

Una de ellas miró por la ventana

-No… no es broma Jae Byeol, en realidad está aquí

-Kim Hyun, ven a ver esto… unni ha vuelto

Una muchacha al fondo que estaba mordiéndose las uñas se puso de pie y se acercó a la multitud que se apegó al gran vitral, todas pusieron una pequeña sonrisa malvada y rápidamente se colocaron dos a cada lado de la puerta simulando un camino de bienvenida, cada una arregló su ropa y cabello, uno más impecable que el otro.

Diez guardaespaldas venían en dos autos negros detrás de la limusina y cuando esta paró frente a la puerta, todos se pusieron en fila para recibir y hacer una reverencia la persona que bajaba de la limusina, unos tacones aguja negros aparecieron de repente y bajo del auto, todos muy sumisos siguieron a la mujer que caminaba con rapidez hacia las escaleras, los tacones resonaban fuertemente en la estancia de la mansión y muchas maids vinieron a hacer reverencia a la que daba la impresión de ser la dueña de todo.

-Bienvenida señora- dijeron al unísono

Pero ella no hizo caso y se dirigió directo a una sala con el letrero superior marcado como "salón de reunión", la puerta se abrió y un coro de voces femeninas respondieron

-¡Haruhi Unni!, ¡bienvenida!

Sorpresa, sorpresa la mujer era Fujioka Haruhi

-No hay tiempo que perder- proclamó en tono de seriedad que a todas preocupó

-Unni, entonces ¿está hecho?

-¿Crees que si ya lo hubiera logrado estaría preocupada Eun So?, no hables estupideces, parece que no te hubiera educado

-Lo siento unni

-No es momento para eso, acérquense todas a la mesa de reunión

Todas las muchachas se miraron, una de ellas con cabello negro lacio y muy largo condujo a Haruhi hacia la pequeña tarima instalada delante de la mesa

-¿Está todo listo?

-Unni, tal y como pidió instalamos una tarima, además de poner una pantalla para exposiciones más grande

-¡Perfecto!, al menos alguien ha hecho las cosas bien en mi ausencia

Metió su mano dentro de un pequeño bolso que traía y sacó un CD, extendió su mano y se lo entregó a Jae Byeol, ella lo introdujo en el computador y reprodujo la presentación preparada

-Unni, ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó dulcemente Shin Jee

-Cuéntanos, por favor, unni, ¿lograste engañarlos?

Hubo un poco de silencio y Haruhi puso una sonrisa muy malvada, levantó ligeramente sus brazos y los apoyó fuerte sobre la mesa

-¿En verdad…quieren saber?

-Unni, ¡ya cuenteló!- dijo Kim Hyun

-Bien,- hizo una pausa hasta que todas se sentaran-, en primer lugar fue un poco difícil poner al jefe de mis guardaespaldas como mi padre, fue complicado porque estaba segura de que esos tontos del host club querrían ver mi casa, así que traté de acomodarme como la gente sencilla… lo que me resultó más difícil

-¿Es feo vivir en departamento, unni?

-Es malo pero la causa lo vale, en fin, no fue difícil fingir se un hombre, mi padre me crió dentro de sus parámetros de "heredero", así que lo sé, no fue difícil, lo que resultó una verdadera molestia fue toda la jornada con el host club, gente en verdad despreciable…. Pero ahora les presentaré un poco a lo que nos enfrentamos

En la proyección apareció la foto de cada miembro del Host y Haruhi contaba su historia

-El presidente o "rey", Suou Tamaki, un idiota, no será problema acabar con él… confía mucho en él, demasiado, nos bastará simplemente acabar con su ego, y para eso nos ayudará la Señora Suou, ¿la recuerdan?

-¡La Presidenta!, no creo que ese chico sea su pariente

-Precisamente, cuando la vi en la última fiesta del club tuve miedo de que me reconociera, pero estoy segura de que ella nos ayudará, ella odia a ese club tanto como nosotras, ya lo intentó una vez pero por mi papel de niña buena tuve que evitarlo, pero más dulce es la venganza con mano propia

-Haruhi unni pero él no parece obstáculo

-Tienes razón Jae Byeol, pero el representa peligro es el siguiente, Kyouya Ootori

-¿El heredero del Ootori group?

-Has estudiado Jae Byeol, él administra las finanzas del host club- de inmediato se mostró una gráfica de ingresos- logré robarme la última gráfica de valores, como pueden ver gracias a él este club tiene ingresos gracias a él, si lo acabamos, acabamos con el club, así de simple.

-Pero y ¿qué hay del resto?

-Buena pregunta Kim Hyun, ahora solo los voy a describir brevemente, cuando nos encontremos con ellos ustedes sabrán que hacer, confío en que la "Escuela de Dominación Masculina" les haya enseñado lo suficiente para la primera operación internacional de nuestro Club

- ¿Entonces nos iremos a Japón?

-Solo el tiempo necesario para acabar con todos, no dejaremos rastro del Host Club, porque el mejor club de toda Asia es la EDM

-¡EDM!- respondieron en grito de pelea

-Entonces prepararé todo para nuestra estancia allí, utilizaremos las instalaciones del Hotel Mil Noches propiedad de B group, no se preocupen todo correrá por nuestra cuenta

-Perfecto Jae Byeol, ahora les explicaré brevemente- empezaron a pasar las fotos de los miembros restantes- Haninozuka Mitsukuni, más conocido como Honey sempai, dulce, pequeño, aparentemente dulce pero cuidado con él, es un maestro del judo y el más fuerte de su dojo; Morinozuka Takashi, Mori sempai, el tipo rudo, maestro del kendo, muéstrense iguales lleguen a su corazón y nunca su hipocresía de sentimientos, traten de hacerle creer que no mienten y lo tendrán en su palma; Hitachiin Kaoru y Hikaru, Gemelos, para ellos tendrán que recordar la clase más intensiva de nuestra escuela, la de reconocimiento de gemelos, no se olviden de aplicar las técnicas de envolvimiento, Kaoru es el más tranquilo, a simple vista el más razonable y Hikaru es el más despistado, será fácil con él pero recuerden que al ser hermanos tratarán de defenderse el uno al otro si nos descubren, por eso ambos tienen que caer igual, Kim Hyun, estás encargada de Kaoru y Jae Byeol estás encargada de Hikaru; Eun So, Mori y Shin Jee Honey.

-¡EDM en misión!

-Doy por iniciada la operación destrucción 8.0

-Creí que era 7.0

-No recuerda que ya acabamos con el Rozen club, Shin Jee

-El punto es que debemos acabarlos

-Gracias Jae Byeol, ese es el punto

-Unni, perdón que la moleste pero ¿de quién se hará cargo?

-Gracias por preguntar, es obvio que de Ootori Kyouya

La conversación siguió por algunos otros puntos que los resolvió eficientemente Jae Byeol, todas tenían una misión, destruir a todo lo relacionado con el Host club, ¿Será este el fin?, todo queda en manos del perverso grupo EDM, a cargo de la heredera de la corporación FH group, cuya única heredera y presidenta es Fujioka Haruhi, ¿Qué hará ahora Kyouya al saber que lo engañaron así?, ¿cómo lo enfrentará Tamaki?, ¿La abuela Suou ayudará al EDM?

Lean el próximo fic, acepto críticas y sugerencias XD


	2. Chapter 2

Jae Byeol camina inquieta por la gran mansión, un grupo de maids que pasaban le hicieron una pequeña reverencia pero ella no hizo caso y continuó hacia una habitación con una puerta enorme y cuidada por fuera con un guardaespaldas, él lo saluda y la deja entrar y le hace una seña para que tenga cuidado sin embargo ella no hace caso y entra haciendo un gran alboroto

-Haruhi unnie… malas noticias- dijo jadeando

Haruhi estaba dormida hasta escuchar las malas noticias, de un salto se sentó en su cama y arregló su cabello, miró a Jae Byeol y con tono arrogante se dirigió a ella

-¿Qué esperas?, si es importante debías habérmelo dicho ya

-Lo siento unni… es sobre Kim Jung

-¡Kim Jung!- en voz muy bajita empezó a maldecir

-Siento venir con estas noticias ahora señora… él acaba de llamar, estaba muy alterado sobre nuestro viaje

-¿cómo se enteró?

-Pues… señora…

-Cuando dices señora es algo malo

-Fue la hermana de Kim Jung sunbae

-Entrometida… haz algo para sacármelo de encima

-Unni él es su prometido, no puedo hacer nada para que su madre desista de casarlos

-Sé que no puedes hacer eso pero me refiero a que debes alejarlo de esta operación

-Eso me será imposible también

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me enteré tarde… sunbae ya preparó su casa en Japón para irse con usted

-¡Rayos!... no puedo tenerlo a mis espaldas, esta operación es la más importante

-Unni, hablaré con él, espero llegar a convencerlo de que se aleje de las operaciones del club y se dedique a sus pinturas

-Excelente, si haces eso, tendrás mi completa gratitud… ahora prepárate porque esta tarde sale el avión y no es bueno dejar a nuestro Host Club sufriendo hasta de una vez morir

-Unni, hay algo que no le he preguntado

-Pues debe ser pronto eso porque debo preparar algunos asuntos con mi madre

-¿Seguirá fingiendo ser amiga de ellos?

-Analizaré la situación con ustedes cuando lleguemos a Japón, hasta mientras te harás cargo Jae Byeol

-Estaré gustosa

-Eso espero, contigo a cargo no habrá problemas, recuerda que lo primero que debes llegar a hacer allá es hablar con la abuela Suou y contarle nuestra situación

-Así será unni, confíe en que haré mi mejor esfuerzo

Aquí dejo nuevas interrogantes que me gustaría que me ayuden a resolver en sus reviews ¿será que Haruhi sigue fingiendo?, ¿Qué pasará con su prometido?, ¿Qué hará Tamaki por su bella hija?

Esta historia se escribe gracias a ustedes a través de sus reviews, los espero ansiosa para poner el próximo capítulo


End file.
